Xiaolin Digimon
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: While searching for a Shen Gong Wu in Shinjuku Jack Spicer meets a certain Red Headed Tamer who thinks maybe he's not all evil. Can she help this gothic boy genius see his ways were wrong? JackRika
1. Searching for a Wu

(This idea just popped in there, and I just couldn't resist posting it.)

In the home of Evil Boy genius Jack Spicer he is seen working on his Jack Bots, as Wuya floats over to him.

"Jack, are you still messing around with your useless robots, when you should be focusing on taking over the world!" Wuya shouted.

"Wuya please, my robots have feelings to you know." Jack said hugging one of his Jack bots, "She didn't mean it boy."

Just as Wuya was about to speak her eyes started glowing

"I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu Jack."

"Then let's roll." he said grabbing his black jacket and propeller bot.

Meanwhile the Xiaolin Dragons, and Dojo are flying above Japan.

"What's the hot tip on the Shen Gong Wu Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"It's very close." Dojo said.

"So what are we looking for again?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko opens the scroll and observes the Wu, "The Culver Crystal; It creates a glittering sphere of light to distract one's enemies or lighten dark areas.

Just then Omi came between Kimiko and the scroll and observed it.

"Ooh, I must have the Culver Crystal, think of what I could do with it's magnificent power." Omi said with glee.

"What, you gonna use it to sleep with at night?" Raimundo asked with a laugh.

"Are you implying that I am a scared of the dark Raimundo?"

"No, all I'm saying is, you're a wuss."

"Fellas, maybe we should focus on finding the Wu before that snake Spicer shows up." Clay said.

"You are right Clay, let's go Dojo." Omi shouted.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Meanwhile down on the ground we see none other than Rika Nonaka; the Digimon Queen, her mom, grandma, and Renamon walking down a path in the park carrying shopping bags, as of course you all know how much Rika hates clothes shopping, especially with her mom, but this time Rika got something that was out of the ordinary.

"This is actually a nice pendant mom." Rika said.

"I'm glad you think so Rika." Her mom said.

"Although I can't understand why it's glowing." Rika said looking at the pendant that seemed to be glowing.

"It certainly does look a little strange wouldn't you say?" Renamon asked while looking at it to.

Just then a breeze picked up and the ladies and Renamon looked up and saw Jack Spicer floating down on the ground in front of them.

"Yeah it is, strange enough for me to steal." Jack said Laughing.

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

"What?" Jack asked, "Don't tell me you've never heard of _I _"Jack Spicer".

"Jack Spicer?" Rika's grandma asked, "Like that poet?"

"No, no, no!" Jack said jumping up and down angrily, "Jack Spicer; Emperor of Darkness, Master of Evil, Evil Incarnate?"

The Nonaka's just looked at each other like they've never heard of him.

"You've gotta be kidding me, what's an emperor of Darkness gotta do to get some respect around here?"

"You could start by being competent." Wuya said.

"Hey!" Jack said to Wuya as she chuckled.

"What exactly do you want young man?" Rumiko asked.

"To make it simple for you, hand over the pendant, and I'll be on my way."

"What makes you think I would hand this over to you, Freak Show?" Rika said.

"Does it look like I was asking, because I wasn't, so hand it over or else."

"Or else what?" Rika asked un-amused.

"Or else this." Jack said pressing down on his watch and his normal average Jack-Bots floated down hovering beside him, "Jack-Bots, get me that Wu!" he commanded.

Then the Jack-Bots flew over towards them but Renamon appeared before them and slammed two of them together and they fell to pieces.

"These bots are scrap." Renamon said as she jumped into the air, "Diamond Storm!" Then millions of Diamonds landed on the Jack-Bots and they blew up.

"You toasted my Jack-Bots!" Jack yelled and grunted, "Fine I'll do it myself, Monkey Staff!" Jack said whipping out the Monkey Staff and he became half human half monkey. He screeched like a Monkey and launched himself at the Nonaka's but was slammed out of the way by Renamon.

"You want them, you have to go through me." Renamon said.

"Al right, I accept." Jack said, and he tangled with Renamon until the Monks arrived.

"Is that Spicer?" Kimiko asked.

"Fighting a giant fox?" Raimundo asked.

"Whoo, that critter moves faster than a pig at a grease festival." Clay said.

"Such speed, and agility, who is this creature?" Omi asked

Just then the monks made themselves known to Jack and Renamon.

"Prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat Jack Spicer."

"Oh great, the Xiaolin Losers, just who I don't want to see."

Then Jack stopped fighting Renamon and turned back into his human self.

"You losers ain't worth my time!" Jack said flying off followed by Wuya.

"Jack you imbecile, get back there and fight!"

"Whoa that was close." Rika said.

"Are all of you okay?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm fine." Rika said.

"We're al right thanks to you kids." Seiko said.

"It was our pleasure Mam." Clay said while tipping his hat

"But why was Jack after you?" Kimiko asked.

"He said he wanted this." Rika said showing them the pendant, and they all gasped.

"There it is my friends, the Culver Crystal." Omi said.

"The what?" Rika asked.

"The Culver Crystal, it is exactly what we've been looking for." Raimundo said.

"Why's that?" Renamon asked.

"I think we'd better explain everything from the start." Raimundo said.

The Monks began to tell the Nonakas and Renamon about the battle fifteen hundred years ago, the Shen Gong Wu, everything.

"And that's the whole story." Omi said.

"An interesting story." Seiko said.

"So your saying that this pendant is a Shen Gong Wu, a ancient item that posses untold power." Rika asked.

"That about says it all miss." Clay said.

"Well if it's that important to you I guess you can have it."

"But Rika." Rumiko said.

"Mom don't you understand." Rika started, "If what these guys said is true than if anyone else knew we were carrying around an object containing an ancient power than the wrong kind of people would try to take it, so it's probably better off in their hands."

Rumiko then looked at Rika, then over by the monks and Dojo and then by her mother, and Seiko nodded at her letting her know that it's the truth. "Okay." She said.

The monks sighed in relief and Rika handed them the pendant and they hopped on Dojo and they flew off. Meanwhile as the sun was at the brink at the twilight hour, the Nonaka's are walking down a road by a river heading for home.

"Well this was a great way to spend the day, just us girls, right Rika." Rumiko asked.

"Yes mom." Rika replied.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Sure mom." Rika said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute look down there." Renamon said pointing down the side of a hill to the river where they see Jack getting a scolding from Wuya.

"How could you have lost the Culver Crystal to a kitsune!" Wuya shouted

"I don't care what you call it, that thing had me outmatched, even with the Monkey Staff."

"You fool, how can you expect to be a threat if you are defeated that easily, honestly I don't even know why I'm with you."

"Because I'm all you got, you can't go back to Chase or even Hannibal."

Wuya growled angirly and flew right through Jacks face and he shuddered.

"I 'm not going to have this argument let's just go." she said.

"You go." Jack said

"What?"

"I'm sticking around here, I thinks it's about time I had some time to myself."

"Fine, but just be back, we never know when another Shen Gong Wu will reveal itslef." Wuya said floating off.

Jack just looked at Wuya who was floating away with anger, but that anger faded to depression.

"Is this even worth it? I wonder if I even am all that evil I thought I was." Jack said as he started walking away with his head hung over, until his propellars came out and he started flying off in another direction with his head still hung over.

As the Nonaka's watched him fly away Rika was looking at him with a concerned look.

"Renamon." Rika said.

"Yes Rika."

"Follow him."

"What." her family asked.

"Rika, you know what he tried to do to us." Renamon said.

"I know, but no one deserves to be treated like that. I should know, I've done stuff like that as well. He needs help and I'm just the one to do it."

"Very well Rika."

"When you find him tell him I want to talk to him."

"But what if he refuses?"

"Then I'm giving you permission to threaten him, that's all I'm giving you, not beathen, just threaten."

"As you wish Rika." Renamon said as she started jumping after him.

"Are you sure about this Rika." Rumiko asked

"He reminds me a lot like me mom, and I think it's time he had the same talk I had before I joined Takato and Henry."

"She's right Rumiko." Seiko said to her daughter, "That boy is just confused and I think if anyone could probably understand him it's Rika."

Rika then just looked at Seiko who was suopporting her, and she smiled and thought to herself, ' I just hope he'll listen.

**(I don't know what lead me to this but think about it, Rika and Jack Spicer, it just screams Red-Head couple, helloooo.)**


	2. Jack and Rika's bonding moment

**(I'm back and in this chapter you will find some touching moments between the two redheads, and here we begin.)**

Where we last left off Renamon was sent to follow Jack Spicer and bring him to Rika, after much flying around we find him sitting on the edge of a tree branch watching the sun slowly go down.

"Nothing ever seems to work out for me." Jack said to himself, "I get one chance to make something of myself and to prove to everyone I can do something right, I just screw it up! Why can't I ever catch a break?"

"You really do put a lot of blame on yourself don't you?" Renamon asked

At that moment Jack squealed like a girl as Renamon landed right in front of him, feeling scared he slid backwards on his butt, he slid back until he hit the tree trunk, and Renamon's shadow loomed over him.

"Ah! Don't do me ugly, DON'T DO ME UGLY!" Jack screamed while holding his arms across his face like a shield.

"Relax Jack, and stop your whining."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me, my partner Rika wishes to speak to you."

"You mean that redhead girl you were with, what does she want with me?"

"She merely wishes to talk to you."

"And what if I refuse?" Jack said thinking there's nothing she can do about it.

Renamon then comes face to face with Jack.

"I don't think you want to go there Jack, especially with me." She said in a scary voice.

"Ok, ok, I'll go with you, just don't look at me like that, It's bad enough I have to see a ghosts face every time I wake up in the morning."

"I'm glad you see things my way, just follow me, and try to keep up." Renamon said as she started jumping from place to place, while Jack mumbled her last words, and started flying after her.

Meanwhile back at Rika's place, she was waiting on her back porch for Renamon, until she finally sees them in the distance.

"Ah, right on time." Rika said

As Renamon landed on the ground Jack hovered down, and his propellers sunk back into his backpack, and he landed on the ground.

"Rika, is it? I heard you wanted to see me."

"That is right Jack, come on inside."

As Jack made his way inside he slipped his boots off, as Rika made it in the living room to see her mom and grandma sitting down and sipping tea.

"Mom, Grandma, he's here, come on Jack." Rika said pulling Jack into the room.

"Welcome Jack." Seiko said.

"Are you sure about this Rika?" Rumiko asked.

"Relax, I know you don't have the Culver Crystal anymore, so I have no reason to do anyone harm."

"Like you even could." Renamon said

"Hey!" Jack said, but calmed down, "Al right, what do you want with me?"

"Jack I only wish to talk to you, why do you claim to be evil?" Rika asked

"Because I am evil, and I'm proud of it you hear me PROUD OF IT!" he said waving his hands in the air like a crazy guy.

"You certainly don't sound like you're proud of being evil." Renamon said.

"I-I guess- I don't know anymore."

"How did you even become this way?" Seiko asked.

"You really want know." Jack asked the Nonaka's who all nodded including Renamon. "Okay then I'll show you." He said pulling a mirror out of his jacket, it was designed like the Reversing mirror but only round instead of rectangular and didn't have any writing on it.

"What's that?" Rumiko asked.

"This is the Mirror of Ages (I made it up); it has the power to show its holder his/her past present and future. I use it mostly to see my past."

"So you're going to use it to show us your past?" Rika asked.

"Yes, but before I do, please don't laugh at any moments no matter how funny you think they are." Jack said.

"I promise I won't." Rika said, and her family and partner nodded assuring they wouldn't either.

"Al right. Mirror of Ages; the past!" Jack shouted and the mirror started floating and an image of Jack in his basement looking over his plans for world domination appeared in the mirror. "That was me before I even began my hunt for Shen Gong Wu.

(Flashback in mirror)

"I want to rule the whole world!" Jack shouted to himself, "All of it! Not some of it, not just Iceland or Fiji, I want to rule the whole World!"

Then two of his Jack-Bots approached him.

"Pardon me sir." Jack-Bot 1 asked him.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled, "Can't you see I'm on an evil rant here?"

"Yes sir, but your father sent you a gift from Hong Kong." Jack-Bot 1 said handing Jack a Puzzle Box.

"Oh a Puzzle Box." Jack said as he opened to see Wuyas' mask.

"_So I through the Box aside and went back to planning, but as I was going through my plans Wuya flew through my stomach and appeared before me. Naturally I panicked, and ordered my bots to attack her, but it didn't work, she looked at my World Domination plans and then at me."_

"Plans for world conquest?" Wuya asked. "My dear boy we have much in common. What's your name?"

"Jack Spicer, who are you, what are you?" Jack asked.

"Me… I'm your new best friend."

(Flashback ends in the mirror, and shows other moments with jack and Wuya in her ghost form)

"_Wuya told me all about the battle she fought and lost fifteen hundred years ago, The Shen Gong Wu, and the Xiaolin Showdowns. I thought using the Shen Gong Wu would increase my chance for ruling the world, but I always end up loosing my Shen Gong Wu. Even when I try to team up with other big time evil villains like Chase Young; the super evil genius, and Hannibal Roy Bean; the greatest Evil Mastermind, they always end up betraying me and take all the glory for themselves."_

"Even other real big time villains treat you like your nothing, why do you put up with that?" Rika asked.

"I always still think I have a chance to prove to them that I have what it takes to join their league, but they always turn on me." Jack whined.

As he finished the mirror showed past moments of Wuya threatening him, Chase throwing him off his mountains cliff, even Hannibal using the Zing-Zom Bone on him.

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that maybe you don't belong on the side of evil?" Rika asked.

"I once thought that to, but when the monks gave me the chance to be a good guy, I blew it, I was actually afraid I would fail at good just like at evil. But I really did try, Omi was able to figure that out during the Showdown we were having."

Then the mirror powered down and landed in Jacks hands.

"And that's why I'm like this, once a bad guy, always a bad guy." Jack said.

"Let me tell you something Jack, you think you were a bad guy, wait till you've seen what I was like.

Rika said as she took the mirror but didn't know what to do. "How do you work this thing?"

"Just call out what it is and select your time period." Jack said.

Rika then cleared her throat. "Mirror of Ages, the past!" Rika shouted and images of Rikas past appeared in the reflection.

"_Digimon are nothing more than data."_

"_Why would I wan to waste my time with these goggle heads?"_

"_Next time, you'll win...without my help"_

"_What a lousy fighter. But a fight's a fight."_

"_I think it's your fault, you should try harder."_

"_Let's get his straight. I don't buy all this stuff about partners and feelings."_

"_I don't need you. I don't need anybody!"_

"_I hate digimon. All of them."_

(Flashbacks end)

Jack just looked at it with amazement and shock.

"I don't believe this." Jack said with a bit of laughter, "You're, you're just as bad as me."

"_Was _just as bad." Rika corrected him.

"What?" Jack asked.

Then the mirror began showing Jack the times she had been nice to people. (Not to go into detail but you know what moments I'm talking 'bout right?)

"After my friends had shown me the truth about digimon, I finally realized what a fool I've been to everyone." Rika said with her head hanging over with guilt.

"Well you may have been able to change your ways, but there's no way I can now, and besides no one would care what I do with my life." Jack said

"Well surly your parents must be worried about what you do." Seiko said with concern.

"Please, they couldn't care less about what I do." Jack said. "My parents are always having parties just so they could discuss about me to their friends who all think I'm a freak, and sometimes they even stay out all night partying leaving me all by myself. Even when I get home after a loosing a Showdown to the monks I always find notes on the fridge saying they'll be out all day and they left frozen foods for me." Jack then hung his over. "They just don't care about me, nobody cares about me, people just go off and leave me."

Rika couldn't believe what he was saying, and she always thought she was the only one with problems, but this is just too much for her to handle.

"Jack, come with me." Rika said softly

Jack then followed Rika outside to her back porch outside her room, Jack was nervous when Rika rubbed the spot next to her wanting Jack to sit next to her. So Jack walked over and sat next to Rika and she was unable to notice Jack was lightly blushing.

"Jack, I understand what you mean by when your family leaves you."

"How?"

"Because, m father left me a long time ago, permanently."

"What?"

"That's right, it broke my heart to see him leave, the last thing I remembered was him promising me that we'd watch the sunset for one last time." Rika said looking up at the sun that was going down.

"That must've been rough."

"You have no idea." She said. "The saddest part was I wanted to sing him a song that I always use to sing. But now… If anyone deserves to hear my song it's you Jack Spicer.

"You sing for me?"

"Yes, but do you mind if I sing it in my own native tongue?"

"Not at all, I happen to learn how to speak Japanese."

Rika said nothing she just took a deep breath and began singing.

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

_Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita_

_Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_

_Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara_

_Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?_

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

Now we see Takato, Henry, and the rest of the gang minus Suzy walk up to Rika's door, and Seiko answers.

"Hello kids, I assume you're here to see Rika?"

"Yes mam, she was suppose to meet us at our hangout awhile ago." Takato said.

"Well come in she right around back with a new friend."

"New friend?" Takato said.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked (Jealous aren't we?)

"Rika invited another boy over so she could talk to him."

"Hmm, let's go see who this new friend is." Henry said acting cautious.

Meanwhile not far from Rika's place Wuya is floating around looking for Jack.

"Where is that imbecile Jack, I never should've left him alone." Wuya said but then looked down and caught a glimpse of Jack and hovered down slowly but kept herself hidden behind a tree in Rika's backyard. 'What is this?' she thought to herself.

Then as the gang were close to Rika's porch, Henry stopped them and they saw Rika and Jack who was starting to lay his head on Rika's shoulder and Rika didn't see to care.

"Who is that guy?" Kenta asked

"I don't know, but we should find out!" Ryo said getting ready to go over but was stopped by Takato.

"Ryo, if you barge in on her she'll kill you."

"Yeah, and besides this is getting good." Kazu said.

_Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de_

_Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai? (Rika began rubbing the back of Jacks head)_

_Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no_

_Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte_

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara_

_Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru_

_Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?_

After she finished singing Jack lifted his head off her shoulder and shed a tear.

"Wow Rika that was beautiful."

"Thanks." She said laying her hand on Jacks.

The gang decided that it was time for them to make their appearance.

"Hey Rika, you there?" Takato called.

That snapped Rika out of it and pretended she didn't do anything intimate with Jack.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" she chirps

"We've been worried about you Rika." Jeri said.

"Yeah miss tardy you were suppose to meet us at the hangout hours ago. Kazu said.

"Sorry must've slipped my mind."

"Whose your friend?" Henry asked.

"Who oh him, guys this is Jack, Jack these are my friends Takato, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta."

"Hi, I'm Jack Spicer."

"Jack Spicer…" Kazu thought, "Oh yeah I remember now your that crazy evil boy genius their talking about on the Internet. You're a major laughing stock in the world of evil, and the new hip thing to say when someone looses everything is "I got Jacked!" with that he began laughing like a maniac.

Jack just stood there embarrassed and hurt from that comment, but that was just the beginning for an angry spirit appeared before them.

"JACK YOU IDIOT!" Wuya shouted at him. " I leave you alone for a few minutes and your flirting around with some girl!"

"Wuya it's not what you think." Jack tried to convince her but she wasn't buying."

"Save it Jack, you call yourself evil, I just can't believe I'm stuck with a pathetic boy." Wuya growled as she flew off, while everyone else was just shocked to see a ghost.

"Did you just see that?" Takato asked Henry who just nodded.

"Good then I'm not crazy."

"Jack don't listen to-" Rika started but was interrupted by Jack.

"Sorry Rika but their right, Wuya doesn't think I belong on the Heylin side, and the monks don't believe on the Xiaolin side. I… I don't belong anywhere." Jack said sadly with his head hanging over.

"Jack…" Rika said.

"Sorry, but I… gotta go." Jack said running off and jumped into the air as his propellers came out and he flew off with his head still hung over.

"Jack wait!" Rika called out.

"Whoa, that was deep." Kenta said.

Rika just stood there for a minute feeling sorry for Jack, but then anger grew on her face and she turned to Kazu.

"You idiot! Can't you keep that mouth of yours shut?"

"What do you-?" Kazu began.

"You have got to be the most insensitive jerk that ever walked this planet, I was this close to changing him from evil to good, but you had to come and mess things up, God you shouldn't have been born with a mouth because you say things that no one should have to hear!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean."

"Save it!" Rika shouted, she then looked up and saw Jack was out of sight. 'Jack.' Rika thought sadly.

**(Not bad huh, kinda mushy but can you imagine Rika Nonaka and Jack Spicer sitting together and Rika serenading Jack)**


	3. Hannibal and Chase VS Jack and Rika

**(I'm back with the finale, I'm in a real good mood, last night I went to Homecoming and I partied like there was no tomorrow, after this chapter you might have a different perspective on Jack and Rika)**

It was still at the brink of nightfall, after Jack had flown off after being embarrassed and humiliated by Kazu and Wuya he flew off back to the tree he was in before he went to Rika, and this time his head was hung over even more.

"I was a fool to actually think I could be a good guy." Jack said sadly, "I'll never be one of them."

Then as something landed on his head Jack froze knowing something landed on him, it was Calumon and he leaned down and Calumon was in his face.

"Hi!" Calumon cheered.

"AHH!" Jack screamed and shook Calumon off his head and backed away to the tree trunk. "Huh, hey you don't look that tough."

"Hi, I'm Calumon what's you name?"

"Jack Spicer."

"Wanna play, huh do ya?" Calumon cheered.

"What's the point?" Jack said hanging his head over.

"Hey why do you look so sad? You should be happy! Ha ha ha!"

"Happy?" Jack asked.

"Huh?"

"How can I be happy when I'm not wanted on the side of good, evil, or anywhere in that matter?"

"Everybody's wanted somewhere." Calumon said.

"Not me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock."

"Oh, you don't mean that do you?"

"I do."

"You shouldn't listen to what others think of where you belong, you should listen to your heart, it will tell you where to go and make you choose the right choice."

"My heart?" Jack asked.

"That's right."

"Well I guess I-." Jack started but was cut off by a beeping sound coming from his watch. "My Detecto-bot has detected a Shen-Gong-Wu." He said but then looked into the distance and saw something glowing. "That's gotta be it." He said but looked into the distance and saw Chase Young flying, and Hannibal Bean on his Yin-Yin bird, as well as the monks on Dojo.

"I know what to do!" Jack shouted and he flew off for the Wu, and Calumon looked at him and smiled.

Meanwhile back at Rika's place Guilmon begins growling.

"What is it boy what's wrong?" Takato asked.

"I sense a great evil approaching us Takato."

"You mean a Digimon?"

"No, this is something different, something far more worst than any Digimon."

"Then let's go!" Takato said as the tamers ran to find out what was going on but Rika looked back to her Mom and Grandma.

"I'll be right back don't worry." Rika said.

"Just be careful Rika." Rumiko said.

"I will." She said running off with Renamon

Up in the air Dojo was flying around and the monks were observing the Wu.

"The Indigo Pyramid allows its user to change the minds of one's opponent." Dojo said.

"Look down there." Raimundo said pointing down to Hannibal and Ghost Wuya heading for the Wu.

"We must not let the Shen-Gong-Wu fall into Hannibal Bean hands." Omi said.

"Uh, technically Hannibal doesn't really have hands." Clay said.

"Guys quit the chit chat and let's get that Wu." Kimiko said.

Back on the ground the Tamers reach the spot where the Wu was resting on top of a lamppost.

"What is that thing?" Terriermon asked.

"It's a Shen-Gong-Wu." Rika said.

"A what?" They asked

"An ancient artifact containing unknown power."

"And it's all mine." A southern accent was heard.

They all looked up and saw a little bean creature land on the ground.

"Hannibal Roy Beans the name." the little bean said.

"A little bean? What harm could he possibly do?" Kenta asked.

"You'd be amazed my boy." Hannibal answered, and he jumped up and slammed into the ground causing it to shake, and it shook was so powerful Rika was sent flying backwards but luckily was caught by someone, she looked up and was shocked, for it was Chase Young.

"Chase Young, please to meet you." Chase said to Rika.

"You mean the evil genius Chase Young."

"I guess my reputation precedes me doesn't it miss Nonaka?"

"How do you know who I am?" Rika asked.

"Why there isn't a creature or being that doesn't know of Rika Nonaka the Ice Queen."

Rika then got out of Chase's hold and stood facing him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rika said

"I think you know very well, you're the Digimon Queen who treats everyone like they're your underlings."

"If your referring to the old me than you're right, but I'm not like that."

"Now who invited you Chase?" Hannibal asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Bean."

"Sorry dudes but if anyone's getting this Wu it's us." Raimundo said and he and the monks land on the ground.

"The Xiaolin Warriors, what a surprise." Hannibal Bean said.

"Well surprise this!" A voice shouted out, they all looked up and saw Jack hovering down with his Jack-Bots by his side.

"It's Jack!" Rika said happily.

"Spicer, what are you doing here, its rude enough being alive when no one wants you." Chase said.

"I don't care what you say Chase, I won't let you or Hannibal get that Wu, Jack-Bots attack!" he commanded.

Then the Jack-Bots began firing blasters at Chase and Hannibal who were just avoiding them, and Jack noticed some of his Bots were going for the monks.

"NO! Not them, just the two!" Jack said

"Jack's not attacking us?" Kimiko said

"This is a very strange style of combat, what do suppose Spicer is planning?" Omi said.

"I don't know, but I sure don't wanna wait around and find out." Clay said

"Wudai Warriors attack!" Omi shouted and they all began fighting. Until Rumiko and Hata made it to where the fight was going on.

"What's going on here?" Rumiko asked.

"A big throw down, that's what, might want to stick to the sideline." Dojo recommended.

"Let's see how well you are at fighting Kitsune." Chase said to Renamon.

"Let's." Renamon answered and they both began fighting.

"That's good Renamon keep it up." Rika said.

"I think you ought to be silent." Hannibal said picking up a boulder and threw it at Rika.

"Rika get out of there!" Renamon yelled.

Jack just gasped knowing Rika wasn't going to make it out of there. "Jack-Bots defend!"

Then the Jack-Bots flew in front of Rika and blasted the boulder to rubble.

"Whoa, Jack Spicer saved Rika's life." Raimundo said.

"But Why?" Omi asked

In spite of all this confusion and fighting the Pyramid fell from the lamppost to the center of the street.

"The Indigo Pyramid." Omi shouted.

"It's mine!" Hannibal shouted racing for it.

"Not on your life!" Chase shouted racing for it.

'I can't let those to reach the Wu.' Jack thought flying for it.

'Those two can't get a hold of that Shen-Gong-Wu.' Rika thought and raced to the Wu.

So the four of them raced for the Pyramid and they all grabbed it at the exact same time causing a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Hannibal, Chase, me and Rika challenge you two to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. Each of us wagering a Shen-Gong-Wu."

"But the girl doesn't even have any Shen-Gong-Wu." Chase said.

"Oh yes she does." Jack said reaching into his pocket and pulled out the Mantis Flip Coin. "Rika take the Mantis Flip Coin, it will give you the ability to leap with the skill of a mantis." Jack said handing Rika the coin.

"Ok then I'm in." Rika said.

"Then we wager our Moby Morpher and Serpents Tail against your Monkey Staff and Mantis Flip Coin!" Hannibal shouted.

"I will fight without Shen-Gong-Wu." Chase said.

"The game is elimination: The Last team standing wins." Jack said.

"And if one member of a team drops, then the other player must continue the fight solo." Rika added.

"Agreed." Chase and Hanibal said

"This can't happen someone get Rika out of this it's dangerous." Rumiko said.

"We cannot do anything about it." Omi said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Once a Showdown has been set nothing can stop it. And if we were to do that it would be dishonorable.

"They are right." Renamon began, "We must believe that Rika can win, and besides if anything happens, she has Jack for backup."

"You obviously don't know Jack." Kimiko said.

"Let's Go Xiaolin Showdown!" Hannibal, Chase, Jack, and Rika shouted.

Suddenly the area began changing, platforms rose from the ground and floated in the air.

And the monks, Tamers, Rika's family, the Digimon, and Wuya were watching from another platform.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" They shouted, and Chase quickly kicked Jack and sent him flying.

"Monkey Staff!" Jack shouted becoming a monkey hybrid and grabbed onto the edge of the platform. But Chase began going for Rika.

"What do I do?" Rika asked.

"Rika use the power of your Wu!" Jack shouted to her making it up the platform.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Rika shouted and she jumped high in the air before Chase reached her, while Rika was in the air she did some amazing flips, until she landed on the ground and next to Monkey Jack. "Wow, this is quite a power."

"Your pretty good with the coin." Jack complimented her.

"Thanks." Rika said.

"Wow, Rika would make a great cheerleader with those moves and reflexes." Kazu said.

"Enough of this foolishness, Moby Morpher!" Hannibal shouted growing human sized.

"Let's get them." Jack said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rika said.

So Jack began charging at Hannibal on all fours while Rika jumped her way over to him.

Hannibal just blocked whatever Jack or Rika threw at him with his giant tentacles or roots, whatever you call those things.

"I'll handle this." Chase said as he pushed Hannibal aside and ran to Jack, as Chase threw a punch at Jack, he ducked, and Chase does a kick, Jack jumped up. And as Chase began to attack Jack any way he could Jack kept avoiding them with his Monkey reflexes.

"Why do you insist on protecting this girl Spicer?" Chase asked.

"It's because she and I have much in common, something you could never possibly understand." He answered.

"Then you both will have something more in common, once I defeat you two, you both will be nothing but losers!" Chase said as he threw a punch in slow motion, but it returned to normal speed when Monkey Jack blocked Chase's fist using only his hand. "Huh?"

"That…is… never… gonna…. happen!" Jack shouted, "Monkey Punch!" Jack screamed as he punched Chase in the face and sent him flying backwards but landed on his feet.

"I'm putting a stop to you now Chase, Monkey Strike!" Jack said jumping at Chase.

"Repulse the monkey!"

"Submission of the Monkey!" Jack shouted.

"What?" Chase said.

As Chase stood for Repulse the Monkey technique, Jack dove below Chase and performed the Whirlwind kick that Rock Lee used on Sasuke in Naruto. And Chase went flying to the edge of the platform.

"How did you do that?" Chase said panting.

"This is amazing." Dojo said.

"Why's that?" Raimundo asked.

"Repulse the monkey is a powerful technique, no one has ever found a way to turn it around, how'd Jack learn it."

"I watched a video on Tai Chi, so I could learn some new combat moves." Jack said.

"I won't be defeated by a worm like you!" Chase shouted trying to make it to his feet.

"Chase, face it man your through." Jack said as he jumped and kicked Chase and he fell off the platform.

"I never shoulda partnered up with you to begin with." Hannibal shouted to Chase who landed on the ground.

"Jack Spicer is doing a most excellent job." Omi said.

"Yeah, I though he'd lost by now." Kimiko said.

"What's causing him to do so good?" Raimundo asked.

"It is because he's fighting for someone he cares about." Renamon said

"What?" The asked.

"Jack is fighting for Rika, just as Rika is fighting for him, both of them know that if they work together they make an unbeatable fighting force."

"I would never use the words Jack and unbeatable in the same sentence." Rai said.

"Looks like your partner took the plunge Bean." Rika said.

"I don't need that fool to beat you, cause I got a real power on my side, Moby Morpher!" The giant Hannibal shouted as he slammed the pieces together and pulled them apart and became Rika. When he did that Rika could only gasp at this. "Let's see how you like this." Hannibal/Rika said with Rika's voice as Rika jumped into the air with the coin, and Hannibal followed her.

As they fought in mid air, no one was sure which Rika to root for. Then when both landed back onto the platform grappling each other, Jack was hocked at which to help.

"Rika hang on, wait a minute which is which?" he asked.

"Jack help me Hannibal's got me!" Rika 1 said.

"Don't listen to him Jack, I'm the real one!" Rika 2 said.

As they continued to make comments on who the real Rika is, Jack just looked from left to right, not knowing which is the real one. But then calmed down and shut his eyes and heard a voice in his head.

'_You should listen to your heart, it will tell you where to go and make you choose the right choice.' _Calumon voice was heard in Jacks thoughts.

"I now know what I gotta do!" Jack shouted as he charged at both Rikas, he then punched the Rika on the left and she landed on the ground and looked up at him with Hannibal's eyes.

"How did you know boy?" Hannibal asked

"Simple, I listened to my heart, and I made the right choice." Jack said turning to the real Rika who blushed.

"Now it's your turn to go bye-bye Beanie!" Jack said as him and Rika jumped into the air and did a double kick at Hannibal sending him plummeting into the dark pit.

After that the scene turned back to normal and Chase was staring at tiny Hannibal's face.

"This is the last time I ever work with you." Hannibal said to Chase.

"For once we agree on something." Chase added.

Hannibal jumped onto Yin-Yin and flew off.

"Yes, we did it Rika, High Five!" Jack said holding up his arm, but Rika just pulled Jack into a big hug. "Ok, I'm good with that."

"Spicer, Nonaka!" Chase said as he walked up to the two who became defensive. "I am impressed by your skills, especially you Spicer, when next we meet, you won't be so lucky." Chase said as he flew off.

Then the gang and monks gathered around them.

"Way to go Jack." Rai said.

"Rika, you were amazing." Jeri said.

Then Rumiko and Hata approached them and Rumiko hugged Jack.

"You saved my daughters life, thank you!" She said tearing up.

"No problem mam, all in a days work." Jack said.

Then Wuya floated over to Jack.

"Jack you were outstanding, why if I had hands I'd pat you on the back, now what do you say we go home and celebrate, if that is what you call it." Wuya said

"Jack Spicer." Omi began, "As a Xiaolin Monk, I must say your performance was remarkable, and you are not even a good guy." And at that moment the monks shushed Omi up, but Jack didn't see offended.

"You're right Omi, I guess I'm not, but let me ask you something, if I weren't a good guy, would I do this?" Jack said tossing them the Shen-Gong-Wu, except the Monkey Staff.

"Jack! What do you think you are doing?" Wuya shouted.

"I'm doing the right thing Wuya, I'm through with this evil boy genius act, from now on it's going to be regular Jack Spicer; boy genius."

"NO!!!" Wuya screamed as she flew off trying to catch up with Chase.

"Poor Wuya, what will she do?" Jack said.

"Spicer, I am most confused, why do you wish to give up so much Shen-Gong-Wu?" Omi asked.

"What can I say my Cheese Ball head shaped monk, I guess I've grown up a bit, because I learned it's better o fight for people you care about rather than yourself."

Then a glowing sphere appeared in front of Jack and floated into his hands and it became a black Digivice with a red ring around the screen.

"What, a digivice?" Jack wondered.

Then a light appeared behind him, and the light faded away into a Black colored Agumon with yellow eyes, when it opened its eyes it looked up at Jack.

"Jackie!" the Digimon shouted.

"Now who are you?" Takato asked.

"I'm BlackAgumon, I'm Jackie's partner Digimon." He answered.

"My own partner Digimon?" Jack asked.

"That's right, I've been waiting for you Jackie."

"I, I don't know what to say, oh come here little buddy." Jack said holding his arms out and BlackAgumon jumped into Jacks Arms and they hugged and snuggled together (Disturbing image isn't it).

Later on it was already nighttime and the monks boarded Dojo in the Nonaka's backyard Jack, Rika and their Digimon were watching them leave, while Rika's family were on the porch.

"Farewell Jack Spicer and Rika don't forget to draw." Omi shouted.

"Write." Rai corrected him.

"That to." Omi said.

Meanwhile Jack waved goodbye to them.

"Bye guys, have a nice flight." Jack said.

"Um Jack." Rika said.

"Yeah Rika?"

"I'm very proud of you for what you did today, you beat one of your greatest adversary's, and gained some new friends, and thanks for saving me." Rika said as she leaned forward and kissed Jack on the cheek.

Jack was in shock, no one had ever given him a kiss anywhere, not even his own mother, "No problem Rika."

Then something was ringing on him, it was his cellphone.

"Hold on, gotta take this." Jack said reaching for his cell. "Hello? Hey mom how are you? What, again, oh come on mom this is the seventh time this week, al right, see ya tomorrow." Jack said shutting off his cell.

"Who was that?"

"My mom and dad, they're staying out all night with their friends and won't be back till tomorrow. Well come buddy, it's another Microwave dinner for me." Jack said as he and BlackAgumon were going to leave.

Rika then noticed her family was behind her, and as if they read her mind they nodded at her.

"Hey Jack."

"Yes Rika?"

"How'd you like to join us for dinner?"

"Really you mean it?"

"We'd be honored to have you dine with us Jack." Rumiko said.

"Well al right, count me in." Jack said.

Then Rikas family went inside the house followed by Rika and Jack leaving their Digimon alone.

"BlackAgumon, a word if you don't mind." Renamon said.

"Not at all."

"Now that you are partnered up with Jack, it's up to you to make sure he doesn't become evil again."

"Not to worry Renamon I'll take care of him like he's my own, and besides, I think someone else might help me." BlackAgumon said pointing to them.

Renamon looked over and saw Rika and Jack holding hands as they walked into the house, Renamon could only smile at this.

**(I'm finally done; bet none of you would've thought of this huh. Well leave some reviews and I hope this has given some of you some ideas of some sorts.)**


End file.
